Cartas sangrientas
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Maka despierta y se encuentra en una pesadilla. Hay alguien que la ama, la necesita y la desea...aunque sea por la fuerza. Maka solo quiere a Soul. Resiste por Soul...Y él se aferra a ella... SoulxMaka, One-shot


**W****aaa! esto llevaba días en un cuaderno, era hora de decir ¡basta! Jeje…pasando a otras cosas, es de lo más angst que he escrito hasta ahora- y eso para mí es bastante pero bueno,…esto está muy extraño D: bueno, en estos momentos soy solo un revoltijo de ideas. Ustedes perdonen, mi mente trabaja y yo la dejo ser. Es como un impulso. Antes de que ocurra algo peor…Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la trama de este trágico, dramático, y un poco retorcido fic. So****….Enjoy?**

_**C**__**artas sangrientas**_

**Por Yereri**

Cuando Maka despertó, a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos, lo único que pudo ver a su alrededor fue oscuridad. Pronto, cuando recuperó completamente la conciencia, se dio cuenta de que estaba amarrada a una silla. Sintió que todo le daba vueltas; de pronto la embargó una angustia terrible. ¿Cómo había terminado así? Simplemente se había quedado dormida como todos los días y al despertar se encontraba de esta forma.

-¿C…cómo rayos…?- se preguntaba mientras forcejeaba en vano contra las cuerdas que la sujetaban a dicha silla.

De pronto escuchó el ruido de unos pasos cerca de ella, lo cual en seguida la obligó a ponerse alerta.

-¿Quién anda allí?- preguntó demandantemente, con la voz templada y firme. No lo quería admitir, pero en realidad su cuerpo se había estremecido de miedo al percibir esos pasos entre la nada. Se preparó para lo que fuera.

De pronto, la enceguecedora luz de una lámpara se encendió sobre ella. Frente a Maka se erguía una persona, un hombre, al cual no alcanzaba a verle el rostro, el cual se perdía en la oscuridad. Estaba completamente vestido de negro, pantalón, suéter y guantes. Maka no obtuvo ninguna pista para identificarlo.

-¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar, cada vez mas asustada pero igualmente tratando de mostrar en su voz todo ese coraje que tenía. Él no contestó. En cambio, frente a ella colgó, de la lámpara, una nota escrita en rojo.

_Eres mía_

Maka no tardó en darse cuenta. La nota estaba escrita con sangre.

Se movió hacia atrás, impulsada por un gran miedo y una repentina oleada de horror, buscando una forma de protegerse, pero no logró nada. Él se inclinó ligeramente y le acarició el rostro con la mano enguantada, para luego darse la vuelta y dejarla allí. Maka estaba muy impresionada por todo esto. El ritmo de su corazón disminuyó, no podía soltarse de los amarres y para colmo de sus males, estaba frente a ella esa nota que la estaba atormentando. Intentaba desesperadamente no voltear a verla, ignorarla, pretender que no existía, y sin embargo había algún extraño poder que la impulsaba a mirar de nuevo.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién era él? ¿Un maniático, un acosador? No era un simple secuestro, eso lo sabía por…por la carta…

Trató de razonar las cosas. Mientras no se pudiera liberar, no podía hacer nada. Era poco probable que Soul también hubiese sido secuestrado, por lo que no contaba con ningún apoyo.

La lámpara sobre ella la había puesto terriblemente nerviosa. No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó, sólo que finalmente el cansancio y el miedo la hicieron dormir.

…

Cuando despertó, un poco mas repuesta de la impresión inicial, decidió que si sus tentativas de escapar habían resultado vanas, haría lo único que a su parecer le quedaba: gritar. No era algo especialmente normal que ella hubiese hecho en cualquier circunstancia, pero tampoco podía quedarse simplemente quieta mientras estaba allí atrapada.

Dependiendo de cuánto tiempo hubiese pasado, seguramente ya la estaban buscando por todos lados.

Con que Soul se diera cuenta de su ausencia en la mañana era más que suficiente para que todo el Shibusen estuviera movilizándose para encontrarla. Y ella de alguna forma tenía que ayudar. Tomó mucho aire.

-¡Soul!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas-¡Stein-sensei! ¡Shinigami-sama!... ¡Papá!

Luego de volver a respirar profundamente, continuó, profiriendo los nombres de todos sus amigos.

-¡Sou-mph!- luego de varios minutos, una mano tapó su boca, y la otra sujetó su cuello firmemente.

-Shh…- escuchó cerca de su oreja, ese sonido acompañado de un aliento cálido que le erizó la piel del cuello. Unos labios se pegaron a su lóbulo, besándolo para luego mordisquearlo suavemente.

-¡Mph!- Maka se revolvió con fuerza y finalmente él la soltó. La lámpara encima de ella se encendió, mostrando de nuevo el cuerpo de su captor, junto con una nueva nota.

_No grites más, mi amor._

Maka sufrió un nuevo estremecimiento de horror.

-¡No soy tuya! ¡No me llames "mi amor", ni siquiera me conoces! ¡Y no vuelvas a poner tus manos encima de mí!

Eso por no decir sus labios o sus dientes. Maka se debatía entre la rabia y el miedo.

Aquel individuo mantuvo un silencio inquietante, a lo que ella prosiguió.

-Ya veras, deben estar buscándome ya, y cuando Soul me encuentre no dudará en hacerte pedazos.

Le salió sin pensar, pero lo deseaba de verdad. Que Soul la encontrara. Y que le diera a ese tipo una paliza.

El individuo se mantuvo de pie frente a ella varios segundos, tras los cuales apagó la lámpara de nuevo y se alejó, o al menos, Maka lo escuchó alejarse.

Maka trató de ver su alma, pero no lo logró. No había nada.

Una lágrima solitaria bajó de su ojo izquierdo.

-¡Soul!- volvió a gritar-¡Soul!

…

Pasaron las horas y sus gritos se hicieron cada vez más bajos en intensidad conforme iban abandonándola sus fuerzas. Por último, ya cuando los nombres de todos sus amigos- y el de Soul unas mil veces más- habían sido gritados una y otra vez, rompió a llorar.

Nunca antes se había enfrentado a una situación así. Estaba sola e indefensa. No peleaba contra un monstruo hasta cierto punto inconsciente, consumido, sino con un humano, que de algún modo la amaba y que seguramente había jugado muy bien sus cartas como para hacerse de ella tan fácilmente, lo cual la tenia confundida y aterrorizada.

…

La siguiente vez que la visitó, ella podría jurar que había pasado por lo menos un día.

La desamarró para que comiera, dejando sus pies y cintura agarrados a la silla. Ella comió con pesar, mientras sentía sobre ella la custodia de aquel ser, aunque no pudiera verle la cara. En cuanto terminó, volvió a asegurarle los brazos a la silla y se fue de allí.

Maka había permanecido tranquila, y estaba a punto de quedarse dormida otra vez cuando los pasos que se escucharon en la oscuridad la alarmaron.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? ¡Lárgate!- gritó con la voz entrecortada, pues aunque tenía la garganta destrozada aún le quedaba valor.

Hasta que sintió su calor corporal muy cerca de ella. Se hincó y se colocó entre sus piernas, sujetando su cara con las manos ya sin guantes.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- preguntó con desesperación. La oscuridad solo agravaba su incertidumbre- ¡Suéltame!

De pronto pasó. Se le erizó la piel. Su cuerpo entero se tensó. Aquella boca extraña profanó la suya con violencia y desesperación. Su lengua penetró una y otra vez, apropiándose de cada rincón que tocaba, de cada centímetro que pudiese alcanzar de la boca de ella…_indefensa, asustada…pobre e inocente _Maka…

Le sacó sangre de los labios y se apoderó de su lengua, mientras ella trataba de separarse de él. Sentía una impotencia y un desamparo total, además de un asco terrible que le revolvía el estómago.

No quería mostrarse débil, eso nunca. Por eso trató de ocultar lo que estaba sintiendo, trató de cambiarlo.

_Imagina que es Soul… _se dijo a si misma cuando sintió como su boca se deslizaba por su barbilla y seguía un camino por el contorno de su rostro hasta llegar debajo de su oído y comenzó a besar su cuello…_solo imagina que es Soul…_

Casi en seguida, él la soltó. Se alejó de ella, dejándola asustada, humillada, asqueada, avergonzada y reducida al dolor de ese momento tan horrible.

Su estómago le dolía terriblemente, al igual que sus brazos y sus piernas, pero sobretodo sus labios, tan monstruosamente usados solo momentos antes.

Aun tenía la sensación de sus manos húmedas sujetándole las rodillas.

Se supo sola en cuanto el sonido de los pasos se desvaneció por completo. Entonces fue que dejó correr sus lágrimas libremente, sintiendo como algo dentro de ella se quebraba pues solamente una persona estaba en su mente. A pesar de todo, pues ellos eran amigos y nada más, se sintió como una verdadera traidora. Porque aunque no lo demostrara tan seguido como debiera, ella lo amaba profundamente.

A partir de ese momento tomó la decisión de permanecer despierta tanto como pudiera. Pero estaba cansada. Haber estado tanto tiempo amarrada a esa silla había sido algo realmente destructor para su cuerpo. Cada minuto que pasaba sentía un poco más de dolor y menos fuerza. Estuvo consciente de que si pudiese ponerse de pie en esos momentos, se hubiera caído sin remedio. Un dolor casi insoportable se estacionaba en sus extremidades. Viéndolo por el lado amable, al menos eso le decía que seguía con vida.

No habían pasado quince minutos cuando escuchó los pasos acercándose de nuevo.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡No te acerques más! ¡Vete en este mismo instante!- gritó histérica, pero no tardó en sentir que sus brazos la rodeaban y que comenzaba a desatarla.

Maka decidió que no podía tratarse de nada bueno, así que gritó todo lo que pudo, retorciéndose y tratando de lanzar golpes en todas direcciones, mordidas, arañazos, lo que consiguiera hacer. Finalmente el, con facilidad, la retuvo contra su cuerpo y le puso un pañuelo en la nariz, con lo que ella no tardó en quedarse dormida.

Cuando pudo despertar se sentía pesada, drogada, pero poco a poco se fue despejando su mente. Su sueño se había visto interrumpido debido a que la lámpara, aquella odiosa lámpara, estaba encendida sobre ella nuevamente, como si la mirara con enfermiza curiosidad.

Para su sorpresa descubrió que la había colocado en una cama. Ahora se estaba libre de cuerdas, pero su tobillo se encontraba atrapado por una gruesa cadena y sin nada que le permitiera identificar el lugar en el que se encontraba prisionera.

Lo único que le daba algo diferente a la situación era el toque de color que tenían las sabanas, un purpura fuerte, bello, brillante e inquietante.

Se hubiera levantado en seguida pero seguía sintiéndose débil. Decidió calmarse y quedarse como estaba, a fin de cuentas por un lado necesitaba descansar, y por otro, mientras él no estuviera allí ella se iba a encontrar bien.

Sin embargo el miedo se iba apoderando cada vez más de ella, pues no recibía señales de que la estuvieran buscando y no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado.

Pensativa, y sin realmente otra cosa por hacer, se hundió en las sabanas. De pronto, su mano sintió una hoja de papel doblado. La tomó sintiendo un repentino temblor apoderándose de sus manos, completamente consciente de que era otra nota para ella.

_Tú me perteneces, mi reina_

Maka miró el papel completamente horrorizada. Ahora no solo las letras estaban escritas con sangre sino que todo el papel estaba salpicado, como escrito con prisas o con desesperación.

-No es verdad- se dijo prácticamente hablando sola, lo cual la hizo percibir su propia voz llorosa y débil- yo no le pertenezco.

De la nada la luz de la lámpara se apagó. Ella escuchó únicamente _dos _pasos antes de sentir que tomaba asiento a su lado y le sujetaba con fuerza de la cara.

_Me estaba espiando-_se dijo paralizada de pánico- _pero ¿desde cuándo?_

Antes de terminar de procesar todo lo que estaba pasando, se sintió invadida por un beso sofocante, posesivo y húmedo. Su lengua forzaba a Maka a abrir sus labios aunque no quisiera y a pesar de tener sus brazos libres no podía luchar. Sintió de nuevo con una profunda vergüenza cómo se metía en su boca recorriéndola sin reparo ni pudor, mientras la acariciaba, como si quisiera hacerla participar de su juego, arrancarle un suspiro o un grito, una caricia, despertar en ella la misma pasión que sentía él.

De alguna manera, sacando fuerzas de la nada, consiguió golpearlo y se libró de su tormento, o al menos así lo creyó.

Intentó correr, pero había olvidado por completo que ese encontraba encadenada, por lo cual lo único que consiguió fue caer estrepitosamente al piso sintiendo un dolor casi insoportable en el tobillo. Supo entonces que se encontraba completamente perdida, a merced de aquel…hombre, o lo que fuera. Mientras temblaba de pánico, sintió cómo la tomaba en brazos suavemente, para luego dejarla sobre la cama, casi con ternura. Después de que la soltó, escucho sus pasos alejándose.

La lámpara volvió a encenderse de pronto, y junto a ella estaba otra de esas cartas sangrientas. Cuando la desdobló, algo cayó. Era la fotografía de Soul, rasgada en varias partes.

_No hay a donde corras. No te asustes. Sólo te quiero a ti._

Maka se contrajo sobre sí misma, tomando la foto rasgada entre sus dedos, llevándola a su pecho. ¿Acaso había dañado a Soul? ¿O pensaba hacerlo? ¿O quería decirle que se olvidara de él? No podía llorar. Sentía que las lágrimas se le acababan.

La lámpara se quedó encendida por un largo rato pero con o sin esa luz ella permanecería despierta, lo sabía, ella ya no podía dormir, ni descansar ni estar tranquila de nuevo.

Cuando escuchó que se aproximaba a ella, estaba completamente serena. Como siempre, la cara de aquel individuo no era visible.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

La lámpara se apago una vez más, pero ella sintió como el cuerpo de aquel hombre se colocaba sobre el suyo, mientras le tapaba la boca y ella se retorcía desesperadamente pero sin obtener resultados.

-No hay a donde corras…no temas mas…

¿Su voz…?

Su…su maldita voz…

Él pudo percibir cómo Maka se quedaba helada de la impresión.

No podía ser.

-S… ¿Soul?-preguntó, sintiendo que su corazón se convertía en polvo.

No obtuvo respuesta.

-Tú…tú eres igual a mi- le dijo al oído mientras sus manos subían por su cintura-eres todo lo que quiero, por lo que vivo, por lo que respiro…por lo que he hecho todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora.

-Soul, por favor- rogó Maka, tratando de empujarlo- no hagas esto.

Pero él no se detuvo.

-Tú me perteneces… siempre será así porque siempre estaremos juntos…mi alma, tu alma…

-¡Soul, basta!-gritó con más energía en cuanto las manos de su secuestrador se colaban en su blusa- Soul…yo…yo te amo, pero no así…por favor…

-Te amo, mi reina-insistió él como si no la escuchara, dejando correr sus labios por el cuello de su víctima, la cual se estremeció de terror, pero también de un dolor increíble que se apoderaba de ella. No quería llorar, no quería gritar, porque no quería odiarlo. No quería terminar odiando al ser que había estado con ella en sus momentos más difíciles, no quería odiar a la persona a quien solo minutos antes consideraba la razón por la cual debía salir de ese encierro. La había secuestrado y la había torturado…ella no podía consentir que hiciera nada con ella, ni siquiera porque era _él._

-Por favor- repitió mientras trataba de ahogar un sollozo. Soul había comenzado a desabotonar su blusa y también había atrapado sus labios en un beso desgarrador, doloroso e invasivo, pero no de una forma torpe y desesperada, sino con una infinita devoción, con cuidado, como si estuviera tocando en un importante concierto o realizando la más noble tarea que le fuese asignada; amor, amor en su forma más retorcida, obsesiva e inquietante.

-Por favor- Maka ahora lloraba a lágrima viva mientras él comenzaba a besar sus hombros acercándose a la piel de su pecho, sin dejar de acariciarla suavemente. Él volvió a acercarse a su oído, besando en el camino el contorno de su rostro.

-Te amo… mi reina, mi amor…me perteneces.

…

-¡No!

Maka se enderezó tan violentamente que se encontró formando un ángulo recto con su cama. Miró a su alrededor. La única luz que iluminaba la estancia era luz baja de la lámpara de su mesa de trabajo. El aire pegaba ligeramente contra el vidrio de la ventana.

Se vio a sí misma, vestida con una de sus pijamas favoritas, y su cabello liso y limpio. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, pero ella estaba sumamente agitada y confundida.

A lado de su cama, Soul dormía sentado en su silla, aparentemente no muy cómodo pero igual roncando ligeramente, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza hacia abajo, con la barbilla casi recargada contra su pecho.

Maka lo miró con genuino terror en sus ojos.

-Soul…- su llamado fue un suspiro apagado, pero aun así suficiente para que él despertara en el acto, mirándola casi tan confundido como ella. Posteriormente, en su rostro se asomó un gran alivio.

-Maka- susurró- al fin despertaste…

Ella observó unos segundos sus ojos cansados e hinchados, su sonrisa y su expresión de feliz tranquilidad. Un sueño, claro, una pesadilla de la cual había despertado ya. Porque…porque era Soul, quien nunca le haría daño, quien la protegería y estaría con ella siempre, ahora lo sabía más que nunca.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó aunque en realidad poco le importaba, solo con pensar que nada de eso había pasado era más que suficiente.

-Llevas dormida como cuatro días- informó él, con un dejo de preocupación en la voz, al igual que en su mirada. Maka sintió una ligera conmoción, pero eso explicaría por que el sueño había sido tan largo.

-Pedí ayuda a Nygus y a Stein, y ambos me dijeron que solo dormías, que debía dejarte.

Maka se paró de la cama y se aproximó a Soul, mirándolo fijamente, para después envolverlo en un inesperado y dulce abrazo.

-Te quiero, Soul- porque no podía odiarlo, porque tenía motivos para creer que ya todo iba a estar bien y que la pesadilla se había terminado ya.

Soul sonrió, pero su rostro no tardó en ensombrecerse imperceptiblemente.

-Es tarde. Ya que estabas en eso, pudiste dormir hasta mañana, ¿No?

Maka no pudo evitar una mueca de tristeza cruzar por su rostro.

-¿Podrías…quedarte hasta que me duerma?- enrojeció de la vergüenza, pero estaba convencida de que necesitaba esa ayuda de su parte.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él, divertido.

Maka enrojeció aun más pero se dio por vencida esta vez. Suspiró y sus ojos se mostraron un poco llorosos.

-Tuve un terrible sueño.

Soul pareció comprender, y la empujó suavemente para que volviera a acostarse. Acercó luego su silla a la cama y volvió a acomodarse dispuesto a descansar un poco.

-Me iré hasta que te duermas, no te preocupes.

Ella se recostó de lado, para poder verlo bien. Con solo estirarse un poco podía tocar su mano, o su rostro, pero por el momento, verlo tan tranquilo era todo lo que ella deseaba.

Soul observo como en pocos minutos se quedaba dormida y entonces él dejó caer su cabeza en la orilla de la cama, como derrotado, sabiendo que él simplemente no iba a poder dormir en los próximos días, quizás semanas. Estaba exhausto de preguntarse siempre lo mismo, una y otra vez, si algún día iba a conciliar un sueño tranquilo de nuevo luego de lo ocurrido.

Una voz dentro de su mente se ofreció para darle respuestas.

_Eres un actor increíble, Evans…no entiendo porqué malgastaste tu tiempo con el piano cuando eres perfectamente capaz de montar semejante puesta en escena tu solo_.

_-Cierra la boca-_ exigió Soul a es demonio en su cabeza, aunque sabía que no le iba a hacer caso. Era demasiado insistente y persuasivo.

S_abes que lo que digo es cierto. Además, hay que tener la sangre fría para mentirle así a alguien._

_-Fue por su bien._

_Claro, por su bien. Ella de verdad lo creyó un sueño pero admítelo, tarde o temprano se enterara de que no fue un sueño cuando tu…_

-_Que te calles._

Él insistió.

_No entiendo, por otro lado, cual es el gran problema. Si todos saben que ustedes dos sienten algo el uno por el otro…era de esperarse que algún día iban a terminar teniendo…_

_-¡Que cierres la boca de una vez! ¡No estoy de humor para oír tus estupideces!_

Se quedaron en silencio un momento mientras Soul trataba de calmarse. Trataba de recordar algún jazz que lo relajara un poco. Sabía que su inevitable compañero no se iría tan fácilmente, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que continuara.

_Bien…la amas mucho, eso se nota. Pero, ¿qué harás si alguna vez se entera de lo que pasó? O, más bien, de que SÍ pasó…_

Soul no respondió en seguida ni dio muestras de enojo esta vez, muy a su pesar, tenía que admitir que eso podía ocurrir.

_-Le pediré perdón…me quitare la vida si hace falta para que no me odie._

_Hey, hey, aguarda, ¿eso no es irse mucho a los extremos?_

_-Lo haría por ella._

_¿Pero quien dice que te perdonará, de cualquier forma?_

_-Sera mi problema, ¿No?_

_Solo digo que en ese "sueño" no hiciste algo que se perdone tan fácilmente._

Soul se desesperó.

_-¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Déjame en paz o juro que voy a matarte!_

El quedó en silencio un momento, pues a pesar de que Soul normalmente se molestaba era la primera vez que lo amenazaba con matarle. No era que le afectara, sino que lo encontraba ridículamente estúpido de su parte. Se encogió de hombros y levantó las manos con aire conciliador.

_Ya, entiendo. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que así no funcionan las cosas. Nada ganas desahogándote conmigo cuando estas enojado contigo mismo. Yo no fui quien le hizo eso a Maka._

Silencio.

_Te saliste de control, ¿no? Gran cosa. Bueno, al menos sabes que es tuya ahora, ¿no? Eso tiene que ser bueno de alguna forma._

_-¡Por supuesto que no! Hay que ser muy retorcido para pensar así, maldito engendro._

Soul enrojeció y levantó la vista del colchón hacia Maka, quien dormía ya plácidamente. Le quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara.

_Bien, entonces algo mucho mejor. Lograste dominarte justo a tiempo. Pudo ocurrir algo peor._

Soul se sentía deshecho.

_-¿A tiempo?-_ preguntó con desdén_- ¿Cómo demonios pudo haber ocurrido algo peor que lo que le hice?_

Su acompañante se quedó en silencio, pero Soul no supo definir si temía darle una respuesta o si sólo le estaba agregando tensión al asunto con el fin de molestarle.

A final de cuentas él sabía que Soul sabía. Sólo tenía que ponerle voz a la respuesta.

_Pudiste haberla matado._

Dicho esto, simplemente se fue.

Soul se puso de pie finalmente y se inclinó sobre Maka, depositando un beso respetuoso en su frente.

-Perdóname- susurró para después irse a su cuarto aún sabiendo que no iba a poder dormir.

Maka lo escuchó, y lo sintió irse, pero no le dijo absolutamente nada.

**Fin.**

**Gracias por leer, por ahora temo por mi vida. Sé que un alto porcentaje de quien lea esto me va a querer matar xD.**

**Fue de lo más triste, lo sé y no me quiero justificar. ¡Pero me encantó la idea! ¡Y no lo pude evitar! Probablemente no fue tan triste y yo solo exagero. Ni siquiera estoy triste ahora…no sé. Mi imaginación no está acorde con mi ánimo. Quizás deba darle un par de vueltas al tornillo que sale de mi cabeza- Lo hace. Se oye un rechinido- Noup, no era eso. Quizás es la escuela. En fin…**

**Un saludote! Besos!**

**Atte. Yereri Ashra**


End file.
